Detective club Mysteries cases Mutant rat
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Prologue In the very early morning when sun is soon to be up two rat catchers have to keys to open their stations so they can be ready to get the call of any rat problem out in Gotham city both having a conversation on about one of their co workers got on heat with their higher ups already in their uniforms and I.Ds
1. RATS it's the rat monster

Prologue

In the very early morning when sun is soon to be up two rat catchers have to keys to open their stations so they can be ready to get the call of any rat problem out in Gotham city both having a conversation on about one of their co workers got on heat with their higher ups already in their uniforms and I.Ds

"Can you believe that guy the you had to get on to yesterday? I heard that you and the boss have to promote him down the cleaners and keep him out hehehehe!" One assist Worker turning up the lights gloating.

"Enough with your jokes! We still need to set up the place there's been a laundry list of reports of a lot of rat infestation around the size of the slums in Gotham in my phone tsk, I tell ya people should find a better way to deal with these creatures with rat traps these days not enough for them. Now get out there and make sure our equipments are ready and full" An older ponytail woman with glasses stated to her employer with wrote down the schedules on her notebook for the workers.

"Yeah sure Manger Jones I have to warn the other guys about you without coffee last time I check there's reports saying the rats are now gone and people are relief so what can be the problem." He said then suddenly a loud crashing sound like something knock over something come from the locker rooms as the two looks at each other in worry.

"Actually we'll both see who's out and about and make sure are you got your taser stick ready it sounds like a burglar crook doesn't know what close means of all the luck." Manager Jones and her assistant worker get their tasers ready as they creep in the dark locker room door and then the lights shut down caught them off guard then then sudden a rat like squeal mixed with a growl came from the door the manager feel relieved.

"HA! I knew its it's a big one. Alright Big fur ball save your last time taking over our spot because we *gasp*" She stops her speech after hearing rat like squeal turns to almost human animal hybrid scratches echo the station make her shake on her boots as a bang sound came from the door like it's coming out causing the workers to back away.

"Maybe maybe somebody watches a horror movie trying to scare us hehehe." the worker shaken as the door and noise go silent and just as the manager shine a light on it a huge pair of red eyes is spotted at the corner of her eyes as she shines there and the locker room door push to the wall and they spot the figure that's revealed to be a 9ft rat like skinny arm and leg bucky muscle creature in black brownish fur and red eyes almost like mutant like doing its roaring squeal growl at the two workers caused more eyes that are actual rats frightened the workers.

"WHAT THE HECK IT'S THAT!?"

the worker asked as he trying to open the door and the creature coming closer.

"EEEEEK IT'S A MUTANT RATS LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" she ran push him to break the door that was locked somehow the moment the Mutant rat coming after them in fours as they get outside far away from their stations and the monster keeps going and screeches at them till the worker finally stops and use his teaser at it but it bites it in two with its rat teeth and roars attacking him by knocking him down with it's claws as the manager is in fright even though the worker barely alive to move then the unthinkable happened.

" *Bloodcurdling Screeches* I WARN YOU JONES TELL THEM THAT HUMANITY WILL PAY FOR ITS CRIMES AND GIVE UP IT'S TOOLS AGAINST MY PEOPLE OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES LIKE YOUR FRIEND!!! *Screeches*" the Mutant rat runs in the darkness in the station as Jones is horrified at what she just seen.

Gotham adventures

Oh RATS! It's the Mutant Rats!

A Detective club Mystery!

By Bruce Smith

Meanwhile in the treehouse HQ of the Detective club near Gotham high, where our teenage students stumbled by a news of the an attack of Mutants Rats in Gotham's rathunter headquarters last night. With school upcoming and summer coming to close it looks like another caper for our teenage sleuths and their mascot Ace on the case.

"Hey gang get this. Two coworkers were viciously attacked by what they say to be a man size creatures called the mutant rats. The manager of the headquarters Keith Jones is the only one that make it while her co worker freshmen injured at the scene." Tim reading the schools paper made Annie hold his arm in worry but confused.

"A mutant rat Tim?" Annie said in a puzzled manner.

"He means that the Rats who they speaking of the not ordinary followed by a person or thing mutated into a monstrous like structure of its former self." Olive explain reading her horror novels.

"Monster!?" both Eric and Annie exclaim made Annie jumps to her teen wonders arms and Eric jumps on Maps interrupted her game of chess against Cassandra Cain who's moved the Chess table away from harm.

"You know Eric has a problem with rats which is common to most people, oh I know! Annie does your mom Selina is sorta A Catwoman mean she'll also catch rats right? Which reminds me don't get mad but unlike most cat your mom wouldn't eat a live or not rat like a real cat, I think." Maps said to Annie who's takes time to think and looks at Ace.

"Let's say mom had an interesting childhood that also give her the name Catwoman among other things in the down side. But she's told me she grown out of it when she find better things than that." Annie said in embarrassment others are a little disgusted except for Olive.

"Wicked your mom and mines will be best friends." the red eyed albino reacted respectfully.

"Easy spooky the first thing first is maybe with permission, we can all go to the Mutant rats first sighting and speak with the manager of the HQ. She can clue us in one the history of the employees and maps of the place." Carrie stated

"Now that's sounds like a rad idea Kelly as long as we have updated rat rabies shots in case we're dealing with an actual mutation of a rat monster starting now my dudes and dog too. Maybe there is a grand slam to this whole thing!" Heathcliff respond

"Good a battle with a mutant animal how exciting will that be to accomplish what any Cain can dream about Sister Annie." Cassandra pumped of the whole situation.

"Yeah if you like to saved me and my mind from the image of rat eating then please let's do it." Annie agreed getting off of Tim's arms.

"Hopefully the only eating we get with being ratcatchers are belly burgers busting hero sandwiches for long hours until the mutant rat finds a new rathunter business to mess with like New York or a farm near Kansas." Eric rather be near food breaks then facing anything that can be scary.

"Then it settles gang because it looks like we got a mystery afoot!" Tim announced to the whole club.

"YESSIE!!! We're now ratbusters can we get are own retro catchy theme song too can we can we?" Maps is pumped up for the idea.

"Umm I don't think it won't be my style Maps more like we're now in a business situation here of investigation and not programming." Olive turns down Maps expectations.

"Awww Olive you and your goth style are really special hehehehe!" Maps respond.

The gang goes outside, had their Mystery Hunter ready beside to school grounds and head inside as Heathcliff put the pedal to the metal as the van drives Gotham High ground and into to distinct roads.

An hour later.

There's will be an interview of the incident that manger Jones is informing the public and reporter Summer Gleason sooner as she's was called in her office by the boss to expecting visitors in the front entrance.

She's lucky that there's one and not the whole workers being face to face with the creature heck some of them believe in it and "called sick," then just now the guards spot an colorful blue stripe on each side and green GMC van around the parking lot are being informed by the manager.

"Oh great more swarm of protesters, we're not having this today!" she scolds

"Don't get hostile Keith those are not so called rat god protesters we been dealing with...hopefully." A older man's voice in the intercom.

As the Mystery Hunter side door slides open revealing a skittish Annie and Ace out the van first with Tim Drake.

"You guys wait in here until we're in further instructions of what's going on." Tim whisper to the gang.

"Say isn't that Billionaire philanthropist little princess from the magazines and papers?" one of the guards asked the other.

"I see the resemblance but I think it rings a bell."

"H Hello sorry for not calling sirs but we're solving the mystery of the Mutant rat case that was attacking your jobs" Annie act like her skittish side to keep her civilian reputation as a Wayne twirling her fingers.

"Meaning we wonder if we can speak to the manager to give us details of the story in order to keep your jobs. Our old man say he's going to keep in touch of you guys cleaning the streets ok?" Tim came to Annie besides her with Ace to keep their reasoning sums up to the guards.

"No need, I already expected you kids. I'm manger Jones who witness this and me and the boss can sure use some help with strange recent stuff around are business." Jones said as Tim looks puzzled.

"Recent?"

"Before the mutant rat thing came in the pictures there been a lot of infestation in recent places in the neighborhood mostly where most workers stayed. I try to get the big major league in blue and news about this but I assume think I'm crazy then again it's Gotham city after all. Guess the City is nothing but a city wide home of rats if I don't get this solved for me and my husband business now that mutant rat will continue scaring and threaten to attack more workers." Keith explained the disaster as Annie feels bad.

"How awful Manger Jones! Well don't worry m.am you can count on the Detective club to solve the mystery for you and see who's behind these threats. We got the whole gang and my adorable hound named Ace to come and help be on the case whenever there's a smell of mystery afoot ok then?" Annie cheers Keith up with her words as the rest of the gang got their cue to come forth greeting her.

"I admire you kids heart to help others it's rare for the youth these days to be curious about our world and as I promise I'll get you kids the recording of the mutant rat. Are you sure you kids are brave and older enough handle it all you all don't seem like proper detectives yet." Keith concerned over the kids mentality.

"Oh trust us I have seen nasty pest in my friend's attic and the school basement, like what can possibly go wrong?" Eric respond as the kids get a tour of the station so Manger Jones can use her key to unlock the security record room with so far a few workers seem to surprise of a group of kids and a billionaire's German Shepherd are going to help them.

As the gang get their Mrs Jones after convincing the security guards about letting Ace in the room due to no dogs until approved policy but one guard warns the kids.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you guys that's no ordinary animal and I'll hope that you don't be their next targets for working with this place." and close the door leaving Carrie and the others a little disgusted.

"Gee what a creep I'll feel sorry for the crook butting heads with him." she said

"Owen Wickers is always has an attitude but loyal guard he's such had one heck of a character though I say." Keith explained succinctly

"Thanks for helping Ace get in the room with Manager Jones. He'll get lonely without me and the others being near him." Maps thanks the manager as Ace smiles ready to lick Keith.

"Just keep your friend under control little lady and I'll keep my word ya hear." Keith shut down Ace offer but pets his head as he goes back Cassandra in slight disappointment.

"Don't threat we're all at least I think your ways of thank you is nice to me Ace." Cassandra said to Ace as he feels better again now sit beside her enough to see the monitor with the rest of the gang.

"Now everyone I want you guys to let me know if you guys have second thoughts about this before I show you the thing understand?" Keith stated

"Yes m.am we would like to give it a shot." Heathcliff respond as Keith puts the tape inside the TV and reveals that Mutant Rat attack that's on the paper as it jumps out the darkness and it's eyes, size and screeches made Eric and Annie shake as they hide behind Cassandra and Eric hides behind Olive but she moves away and pushed him on Maps arms scolding at his cowardice.

As the gang and Ace witness what their dealing with.

"So to you kids think you can get that thing out of here in this journey of yours?" Keith asked as she pause the video as most of the gang stands behind the wards and Ace expect Olive who excited about what she witnessed.

"Wicked Manager Jones! I'm sure our brave Eric Jorgensen have a few words to say the matter." She teased Eric who had ratcatcher gear on shaking in the suit.

"B Bring it on Rat man hehehe oh golly." Eric responded in fear hiding his face with nervous false laugh and courage.

"That's my Eric for ya! Always ready for another! Oh yes he is Olive he is not really afraid." Maps backup Eric as Olive sigh whatever to them.

"Dang that thing doesn't look like what I expected to be on comics looks like it has a mad grudge on you guys for some reason." Heathcliff said

"That's what he keeps saying warning about us leaving the business to die and never be in Gotham again or else it's coming after me, I don't even know rats can talk about send threats to my doorstep!" Keith frustrated by the mutant.

"Maybe there's more to this extermination in means the eye, do you mind if we can check on the locker room where the thing came from Mrs?" Carrie asked agreeing with Heathcliff about it.

"Why yes I suppose I'll let you kids find what the heck is wrong here there isn't anyone who wants to come after us do please let me know if you find anything." Manger Jones answered.

"Wait maybe we could use some help? Can you give us the places where the recent infestation took place before the mutant rats appeared. My girlfriend will take the gang to the last sighting of where you seen the vermin." Tim asked

"I'll get my past cases and give it to you Mr Drake. Oh I almost forgot in case you need to be back around certain areas of the station used this key I found it can get you to uncommon parts of the station." Manager Jones hands the gang a key to the whole building.

"Thanks for trusting us m.am we'll get to the bottom of this mystery, starting with the Mutant rats last sighting come on gang!" Annie said as Ace smalls any trances of anything out the ordinary especially for the Mutant rat.

As the Detective club walks together to the front door locker room.

"Umm Eric I know we're chasing Rats but don't you think it's a bit much wearing its enemy's uniform that barely fit you?" Carrie asked Eric who even had a big rat taser and helmet on like he's in a space film has his voice echo.

"Like they say the first thing to catch a rat even a monster is by getting its attention by being what it wants more the suit." Eric respond holding the teaser stick as Carrie whispered to Maps.

"Did you put him into this Mizoguchi? I know your type."

"Oh maybe at least he's happy to be here now he's empowered." Maps respond innocently with glee.

Ace stumbled on the damage door and locker room as the gang see that the door and room is destroyed except the TV even the lockers.

"Holy Moly that thing sure is strong looks like we're going to need Eric shock treatment to stop it sooner than later!" Heathcliff reactions to the broken door.

"Hmmm something not add up the lockers and TV are still there yet the lockers look undamaged. Rats are highly intelligent a giant perhaps too smart then the average rat because there's no way it could enter here without alerting the place this building is active when an unexpected thing comes in." Olive stated as Maps eject the tape from the T.V

"Maybe he's busy sneaking in on a secret hidden place to watch his scary movie in peace without the sewer smell." Maps answered as Olive looked unamused by it.

"The Mutant Rat must've know his way around the station like the others sound like it has more experience in here than the employees now." Annie stated as she looks around to make sure no one except the gang see her and moved the lockers with her Clay strength to see if there's a passageway connecting to the locker room tapping the walls as Cassandra join in.

"Found anything sister Cass?"

"Odd I don't sense anything strange even Ace and I can see these walls are standard, I'm sorry I disappoint you Sister Annie." Cassandra apologizes to Annie look sad.

"Hey hey don't be apologetic sis you didn't do anything wrong. Remember that we're still awesome screw up or not so don't take your impress and becoming like me too seriously ok?" Annie pets Cassandra to cheer her up as Cassandra looks at her twin role model with comfort smile to show she understands.

"Yeah Cassandra for example I'm glad you didn't get us closer to the monster so we don't become its next cheese for the menu." Eric feels reassuring that there's no rat monster in sight. Annie help back put the lockers to their place.

Ace detected one of the locker knocks on it's own made Annie yelp in fright and get in front of Cass and Olive telling them to get back as Carrie jumped as well holds Heathcliff arm just a moment.

"Yikes! It's the mutant rat!" Eric grabs his ratcatcher teaser shaking in his ratcatcher suit as the locker rocks around as Ace growls as it

"Hmmm hold just the moment, We'll get you out now, let me go Sister Annie!" Cassandra push Annie aside and takes Eric's rat teaser stick and hit the lock with the bottom of the teaser so hard that it break the lock only to see an tied up brushed middle aged man trying to catch his breath fail off from the Locker as Cassandra catch him with Ace check on his pulse.

Tim appears going to tell the gang he have pinpoint the location of the recent rat infestation parts of Gotham.

"I heard the commotion who's that is he alright?" Tim asked

"It must be another worker don't worry my friends he is lucky to be alive just a few rough up claw mark and actual rat bite marks with a concussion to the head." Cassandra explains as the man groans in pain.

"Poor guy he must be scared to the teeth by whoever stuffed him in the locker we need to take him to the security so they can look after him." Carrie suggested.

Only the beginning of afternoon Owen Wicker the security guard got the information of another attack as the medics treated the found attacked worker.

"Now you see what happens when you stick your nose into potential too big for your type of problems? I thought I warned you kids to turn around and leave this case to the professionals." Wicker scold the Detective club.

"But mister Wicker the manager agree we can help solve the mystery so you just have to count on us as well." Maps argues frowning up

"Maps maybe we should listen to what he says we're much better finding the nearest rat free cheezers." Eric agreed with getting away

"Exactly I can handle the creep who threaten my job now stay and play detective somewhere else it's bad enough that this place had enough trouble as with some furry weirdo giving us death threats." Wicker stated and walks off.

"Oh I'll show him how we play detective alright right here and now." Carrie said frown up as well as Cassandra agreed with cracking her knuckles.

"Don't get yourself in high horse as they say, being a detective is not always about being better at solving problems and yes that goes for you Sister we don't want to get in trouble we're the good guys." Annie said in a stern motherly tone as Cassandra groans in disappointment.

"I just want to hit something but fine saved it for later and do it your way." she responded

"You sound just like Stephanie when she tag along." Annie sighed

"Annie have a point besides we got our first crime scene solved for today!" Heathcliff reminded

"YESSIE that will teach him to look down on us! So what next?" Maps asked.

"Well while you guys play Good and bad cop with the guard I printed each copies of the map and location of the recent infestation." Olive with wet hair and White dress appear out of the shadows of the trees.

"How you managed to do that without Owen's given you a hard time?"Annie asked with concerned

Flashback to Olive given Owen's her dark zombie like red eyes stare while wet and cover in ghostly pale and blood colored make up making herself look possessed repeatedly telling him to give her the machine and bring up her knowing where he sleeps.

Back to now

"I convinced anyone who's narrowly foolish to see through smokes and mirrors. Now let's get out of here before someone but us knows!" Olive pushes Annie away from the Stations entrances and to the Mystery Hunter as the others follow.

In the van as it moves away from the parking lot and Olive dry up her hair squeeze and twist the water out the van in the front seat, Cassandra looked back the Rat em out Station and seems uneasy as her twin Annie who seat beside her on the very back with Ace notice her looking back at her.

"Sister? What's wrong you're worried about that employee? I rarely seen you behave like something given you the creeps." Annie asked in concerned.

"Yes Sister Annie I'm still steady but I can't shake the feeling we're being watched by more than two sets of eyes." Cassandra whisper in Annie's ear to keep others from being startled again after what happened earlier as Ace and Annie whimpered silently knowing when Cassandra feel uneasy something mysterious is going on.

Unknown to the Detective club it appears that Cassandra might be right as in the distance the big red eyed mutant rat grins peeking his snout out of the grassy backyard of the station between the bushes and let out a squeaky silent laugh before it moves away in two feet hidden in the huge grass without anyone knowing.

# On the gangs location to the of the rat problem near the Bowery Rise and Yum cafe bakery where another street fall victim to the mutant rat band of rodents, just like with other ratcatcher victims the rats of being causing problems with gothamites sugary delights out of hunger makes it another business being in crossfire with the case. But lucky since it's a place of cold iced desserts Eric and Annie are just as happy about being in something with less dread as they are the first to be eager go inside.

"Just remember you two we're only looking for information about this mystery and preventing you guys from getting possible rat diseases so we leaving Cassandra to watching over you." Tim informed as Annie feels worried about getting sick.

"Body illnesses like rabies, oh no I don't want to make up work!" Annie whimpered as she enters the cafe with Cassandra, Ace,Eric and Maps along with her as they entered through the door that has a slip on the entrance about any possible slip ups and it's shut down by dawn.

The place is half empty and ransacked like a storm just crashed in like in the station, it seems these rats were too smart enough to cause such damage but at least the loyal customers and lowest of luck individuals are there to have there service taken care of,only a Baker, his employees who still have enough stones and his daughter named Anna hathaway a Gotham high student with blonde medium sized hair and brown eyes eager to help her father's business as she even have her own bakers uniform

"Oh good daddy more customers and they are from my school!" Anna waving at the gang.

"Hey Maps how is your brother Kyle doing, I still wonder if I can still hang with him if that Olive girl give him a hard time. Which reminds me is she still grouchy at me?" she asked as Maps had to think about it with her hand on her chin.

"Ummm you I don't know I haven't asked her that let's see her reaction through the window. Hey buddy look who I found!" Maps

Waved at Olive who's the only one outside of the window, arms folded only to frown and stare grimly at Anna Hathaway for trying to get near her beloved Kyle an older brother of Maps.

"Woah someone still holds a grudge hey I might as well give her best and cheer her up with a donut." Anna suggested Eric gulped at the idea.

"Oh no like I think she's better off remaining outside and had enough for today but speaking of donuts. I'll take a box with chocolate and glazed sprinkle mixed in hahaha!" Eric respond with his requests.

"It will take awhile kid, those blasted rats and now this rat god or mutant had scare half of my workers since my brother works at the Rat em out Ratcatcher station who also my number one customer! It's a darn shame he sacrificed his health to save what's left of this place." The Baker Mr Hathaway explained as The Wayne twins and Maps are shocked at what they heard.

"An another Rat attack on another employee from that place!? Seems like our hunch on targeted ratcatchers is right not only someone who's responsible for the death threats on their station is our mutant rat. Well you can count on the Detective club and the Wayne kids to deal with this mess for you and the business of two!" Maps states with Cassandra looks around at the possibility of where the rats come from.

"It's good to know you guys are good at mysteries. Oh and please have as much energy as you needed here!" Anna glad to hear that as she looks for Ace and Eric to see they are missing, but before she calls them out. The phone rings as Mr Hathaway picks it up.

"Hello this is Gotham's Rise and Yum here to shine your days with a delicious wake eatery! …..Oh I see, excuse me little Annie you got a phone call from a friend." He responded as Annie looks puzzled.

"That's strange I didn't recall anyone knowing my location, let me talk to em." Annie respond as Mr hathaway hands the phone to Annie.

"Hello?" she answers with Cassandra and Maps listen in as a male's high pitched raspy voice spoke in the phone.

"You'll be doomed if you meddle further for the ratcatchers. Quit now or you'll disappear and suffering the same wrath as the others while you still can!" The voice warned them as Annie gasped in fear.

"That must been the same voice that warn the other workers from doing their job Annie." Maps points out but Annie shhhhhed her.

"Ummm excuse me sir I don't mean any harm and we'll think about your words in the meantime. Can I at least know what all this about and what do you mean I'll disappear and suffer like the others?" Annie asked in a shaken body like she heard a ghost but keeps her voice in a concerned tone regret asking the question.

"Silents little girl! I repeat, leave this case behind if you want to keep what you care about in harm's ways if you go further and heard my warnings for my revenge will be complete!" The Voice responded abruptly ends the call leaving Annie shaken in fear of the thought she and the gang are being threatened by an unknown person,while Cassandra recorded the entire thing.

"Interesting. This can be our next what they call it clue to piece the puzzle of this mystery good work Sister Annie!" Cassandra pat Annie's back.

"How can you be so relaxed after all that Sister Cass? We're in danger, we have no choice but to alert the gang!" Annie respond almost baffled at Cassandra's reaction.

"But that mean man is giving us threats like with the workers. Does it mean that us being involved make all of us in the Mutant Rat next meal? Oh no Where's Eric?!" Maps is worried as well notice Eric is missing who's sneak his way behind to the kitchen to give himself food for the road with a little trouble.

"Who keeps taking my Cinnamon Rolls behind my back!?" one baker asked as Ace looks under the curtain Table and pulls Eric out by having his ankle in his mouth.

"Hey! Help, let me go the mutant rat got me!" Eric panics being dragged from under the table along his hands sticky from Cinnamon Rolls as he nervously laugh once he knows who found him as Ace glare at him.

"Oh sorry heh I,"

"It's ok Eric I know you need constant feeding when your nervous. Just asked me next time and I'll give you something special ok?" Maps forgives Eric

"But still someone needs to pay for it. We don't condoned stowaways regardless of your intentions!" Mr Hathaway stated makes Annie sighed at Eric.

"I'm sorry Annie I'll I p pay for it if you want."He skittishly say.

"It's ok Eric just don't do that again. We don't have time for goofy off now when we're being targeted." Annie respond pays her money to the Hathaways and returns buys enough Cinnamon Rolls to make for it.


	2. trouble in the sewers

Oh sorry heh I,"

"It's ok Eric I know you need constant feeding when your nervous. Just asked me next time and I'll give you something special ok?" Maps forgives Eric

"But still someone needs to pay for it. We don't condoned stowaways regardless of your intentions!" Mr Hathaway stated makes Annie sighed at Eric.

"I'm sorry Annie I'll I p pay for it if you want."He skittishly say.

"It's ok Eric just don't do that again. We don't have time for goofy off now when we're being targeted." Annie respond pays her money to the Hathaways and returns buys enough Cinnamon Rolls to make for it.

Suddenly Ace barks at the window as the Mystery hunter starts with no one on the driver seat. As the rats fallen and crawl on the van causing the van to rock.

"Wait a minute. Oh God it's the Rat army again!" Anna yelled.

"Finally we got some action Sister!" Cassandra try to go outside but Annie had a broom block Cassandra.

"Cassandra no remember their small animals here how to deal with them. Hang on gang shoo shoo!"

Annie runs out of the cafe swings her broom to try to frighten the rats out of the van only to have the rats band together and eating up the head of the broom.

Annie let go of the boom as the rats leave their focus away from the van and try to destroy the broom as they make up a swarm to try and get her.

"Annie!!!" the gang called for her help.

"Yikes time to bring out the big guns!" Annie used a recorder of a Cat's angered meows with Ace barking and growl that cause the rats to think an army of cats are around ruin back to the swears leaving the gang alone as Cassandra with Maps and Eric can't help but looking at both Annie and Ace like two knights in shining armor.

"So cool Sister Annie you always know how to get us out of any situations." Cassandra gradually idolize her twin one more almost in a daydream like state.

"Whew! To be honest I didn't know that can work, is everyone ok?" Annie stated open the van sees the shaken gang unharmed as the rat leaves to van to recover.

"By ok you mean having rodents knock off my glasses I can barely see without them!"Carrie on the van floor looking for her glasses only her Olive to find it under the seat give it to her unknowingly had a rat on her head.

"Thanks Silverlock." Carrie has her glasses back.

"Olive there is a rat on your head!" Maps alerts

Unaware of her surroundings Olive has a net swing at her head with a rat on the top of her head as she yelps.

"Gotcha little dude!" Heathcliff said as the rat teething on the net.

"Please tell me I'm still in my happy place and not in a net or so help me Tim." Olive face turn red in anger.

"Ummm yeah alongside Olive now we can see if this little critter got some hypnotic device or drug that made them act too smart for their own good because they trying to demolish our ride." Tim responded as he gets a small cage for the rat to be locked in after Heathcliff get the net off Olive's head.

"You did it Timmy! You stop one of the rats but why we're putting it in bars if he is not mutating?" Annie asked in a confession as Ace growls at the rat and Cassandra checks on it with her Language of violence abilities to see if something off about the rat.

"Its ok Ace there's nothing off about this creature. I already sense it's high IQ and body is then most ordinary rat." Cassandra informs succinctly

"That's right Cass for you see Annie, this is can be our support clue for this mystery. The rats who attacked rat catchers are not mind controlled or doing this in there own will, well kinda heh. But someone trained this little critter and his big family to commit harmful stunts like this on anyone their owner feels is in there way for their own plan." Tim explained to the gang.

"But why would anyone train these rats to hurt people? I don't remember seeing that much rats in Gotham Zoo or the circus for animals." Maps replied as Annie realizes what the voice say that warned her.

"Hey Sister Annie you remember the unknown caller from earlier right?" Cassandra mentioned as the whole gang is curious about what she just said.

"I was getting to that point my twin sister, anyway there's that voice that warned on to stop solving this mystery and not interfere with his revenge or else we'll face a harmful consequences. It must be the mutant rat that threatened the Ratcatchers all this time I'm not looking forward to what he has planned for us so we should watch our backs." Annie explained.

"Like golly I told you all not to go any further with this mystery now we're really on that things future pray list and I rather eat cheese then be one!" Eric reacted in fright.

"Oh don't be a scaredy cat Eric, we don't even know if the mutant rat really a real monster yet! We just have to inform Manager Jones and asked any employees or her if there's any former workers who could've been kicked out of their business that have anything against them before anyone gets hurt. But with what evidence?" Olive said

"And I got a recording of the male voice that Sister Annie answered in the phone everyone! It's sounds like he's underground due to the how the sounds of his voice echoes like a thick cave." Cassandra announced showing her recorder a sudden high pitched screaming is coming from the swears made Ace's ears instantly goes up looking at the directions where it's from in the alley of the sewer entrance as Eric gulp.

"Man I I hope that was just them having a rodent party in there." Eric comment as the Rat in the cage try bite the steel cage again.

"No! You're going to stay grounded for associating assault." Annie tells the rat point her fingers at it.

"Well gang it looks like we got a few priorities to check on first we need investigate in sewers I got a hunch seeing how these Rats retreated into the sewers with what Cassandra said, this guy is our clue to point out that the rest of them haven't been affected by mind control or drugs. So I need volunteers to watch out for him with Heathcliff as he take the van to a few locations left where the attacks take place while Annie and her twin come with their pairs investigate the noise in the sewers any questions before we draw straws?" Tim explained to the Detective club with their next task.

"Wait draw straws!? But that's not fair I'm always bad at those they make my heart jumper like my English quizzes! How about game to see who gets to do what Timothy Drake?" Maps pouts her frustration as Tim keeps a cool demeanor.

"Because then there's no point in doing this if we make this too easy for all of us Maps,after all where's the fun in that?" Olive responds pats her friend head.

"Fine." Maps accept the idea idea as Ace came first and pulls out a small straw with his teeth.

"Small straws get to come to the swears meaning Ace you're joining the twins in investigating the noises." Tim explained as Ace tried to respond while nods yes to him.

"Reah." but Ace only let out a playful bark and drop the straw by accident.

"Did he just spoke a little?" Heathcliff asked Tim

"Um no anyway it's your turn Heathcliff." Tim quickly dodge the question as Heathcliff draw a long straw.

"Cool sorry for anyone underneath but I'll be in the rat station asking for employees who might have a beef with their business along with my peeps." Heathcliff respond

Eric hesitated

"Err I hope there's ever a chance my draw can send me to nearly safer places during this mystery." Eric whimper only to draw a small draw straw.

"Oh boy just my luck with the scream not going to be the only thing that will be down there." Eric pouts as Maps hugs him from behind.

"Awwww Eric it's like we're destined to work together I'm so happy you'll protect me!" Maps said making Eric blushes and Olive stick her tongue out in disgust.

Carrie draws long straws as her heartthrob.

"Cool I get to split up with Heathcliff in the rat station to be honest I actually looked forward to it."

Olive draw long straw

"Blasted! I was looking forward to seeing some wicked stuff down there. Oh well guess we have to go against Owens and boredom until the monster comes for us."Olive shugs up

"Then it's official guys Olive, you Heathcliff and Carrie check on the rat station to see Mrs Jones to find out if there's anything to find out who could've cause this mischief. Wayne Twins, you two with Ace Eric and Maps come with me to Gotham swears to investigating the sound where the screams coming from." Tim explained the task at hand to the gang as Annie and Eric show their reluctance from going to the swears.

"You mean going down there? I I d don't think I am not brave enough to going to dark places that screaming at me." Annie skittishly stated as Eric already had shaken down to his shoes.

"Like nooooo way. I'll rather agree with Annie plan when she put it that way I'll be staying right here if you guys need me." Eric agreed with Annie.

"So you guys can just wait all alone where the rats just attacked us? They probably getting their master to finish you two off in particular." Olive respond teases their coward like behavior.

"Oh I got an idea. Hey Annie and Eric would you investigate in the city's sewers and be heroes for 3 Annie's snacks for each of you chocolate covered edition." Maps suggestion makes Annie and Eric eyes widen like a child getting that special surprise birthday gift as Maps and Tim show them bunny shaped snacks in her hand.

"Chocolate covered?! Golly Maps you sure it will be enough to help me through this?" Eric ponders.

"It's enough for me to help out despite how creepy it seems inside I mean they even have my name on it so if "my" snacks encourage me as well then I must accept the offer. Oh My snacks here I come oh boy!" Annie reach for the snacks from Tim's hand despite him holding it away from her.

"hehehehe you'll get them down girl down." Tim playfully said to Annie.

"Well if they can do more than that then maybe Eric I'll give you more incentive than just Annie's snacks." Maps get to Eric and kiss his cheek while handling him the chocolate Annie Snacks as Eric whole face turn red and stuttering.

"What a bunch of hams. All of them!" Olive react to them as Cassandra giggles at the situation.

"Silly Friends huh Ace." Ace then responds silently.

"Reah" as Cassandra seem to be the only one who Ace is more than just a crime sleuth dog but one who only speak broken English.

With the gang split up and the Annie snacks consumed, The Wards of Bruce Wayne with Ace, Eric and Maps climb down the sewers geared up with Flashlights and shots in case of actual Rat bites in their pestistal. Ace take the lead as the Screech and screams and chantings sounds it's coming from all kinds of direction ahead making the kids started and Eric shaken.

"Ummm guys I don't know I I think the noises are coming from right in front of us." Maps getting uneasy hearings it close but Ace ears is channeling the sounds and goes towards it

"Let's get in the action gang and see what the fuss is about it could someone in danger." Tim said as the kids followed Ace to investigate the sounds only to stumble upon different tunnels going more than one direction.

"Great I hate these types of maze levels brought to life this sucks!" Maps pouts as Ace try use his ears hearing the chanting and barks as he take the right direction and the gang follows him.

The noise lead them into a deep hole surrounded by chanting the name long live Rat God from actual people in rodent makeup and amateur get ups who are the rat activists protesters Manger Jones talked about.

"Sounds like the Mutant Rat having a kingdom worshipping session, maybe this can be our chance to get some answers on who's their boss really is. Anyone got a way to get us down?" Annie suggested but as Tim and anyone else trying to find the best answer they can without freaking Annie out. Cassandra and Ace feel like they're being watched again and it's getting closer only see two yellow glowing eyes stare behind their backs.

"The Mutant Rat!" Cassandra alerted the gang seeing it in person as it's 7 ft tail and unearthly appearance made Eric scream for help as Maps hold on them him, the mutated creature screeches in a almost unsettling bloodcurdling humanoid way surrounded the kids and Ace who's barking and ready to charge at him.

"I WARNED YOU NOW YOU MUCH BE DESTROYED LIKE THE OTHERS!!!!" The Mutant rats screeches out as waves and rats causing a huge wave to come towards half of the Detective Club and hit them off the surface only for Annie to grab on the now slippery edge and use her clay strength to make a grip she can hold on to while Tim holds her ankle along Eric hold onto legs shaking the whole gang as Cassandra hold onto Ace body while he hold onto Eric and Maps at the lower end of the pole of our now in danger sleuths. The Mutant rat runs away as the swarm of rats gets closer as Maps looks down and sees eyes and a hand of other mutant rat grab her ankle cause her to kicking the hand off her.

"NOOOO!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!" Maps scream as Eric screams for help as well.

Annie increased anxiety made her whimper a little until she noticed the gang are being pulled down by another the mutant rat with red eyes and due to the sewers water weekends the edges Annie has to pull everyone up.

"Uh oh everyone hold on!" She said as she quickly used both bare hands to climb back up with the Detective club pulled back up the same level floor where they were before their attacker escaped now half wet from the water.

"Whew for a second there I thought I have to get help before we're find out where the missing workers are the hard way." Tim relief as Annie hugs him happy everyone's still around.

"Ummm guys I think we have another visitor." Maps point at the red eyed mutant strand behind them as it growl at them.

"Finally some action! Prepare to face the wrath of the Cain!" Cassandra announced as Ace bites the creature's legs cause the thing do screech and try to get Ace off of him but Cassandra Cain finally get to kicks the monster off his feet caused him to fall back to where he came from.

"Alright! did you see I get to hit me a rat monster Sister Annie? It was a good thing!" Cassandra give herself credit as Ace looks like he's been left out.

"Rey!" Ace whimpered

"Oh sorry Ace how about we both did good today this time. You're a hero yes you are." Cassandra respond to Ace seeing she's the only one who can understand what he is really saying but the rest of the gang can't actually hear him speak as Annie just only relief that her twin and pet German Shepherd are alive and well. Cassandra also see a piece of fur on Ace's teeth and get it off his mouth.

"That's your sister Annie but I'm so be happy we're alive that means you're calm down ok?" Maps cheers the embarrassed Annie by moving her lips to make her smile.

"I would be if she chooses a more careful approach but fine despite her being reckless she still need to learn how to appropriately strike her foes without giving them a counterpoint that thing could've bite her if Ace haven't step in." Annie proceeded with her protective sister part by when Cassandra and Ace looks at her she switch it up to being at least an impressed smile to them. But victory was interrupted as Tim use a flashlight to check on the mutant rat that Cassandra knock off and sees nobody down there as the chanting stops.

"I'm not a little girl with a white belt Sister. I thought we have this discussion." Cassandra getting irritated by Annie protective nature

"We should probably get out of this side before the calvary get in the way." Tim and the others quickly leave the tunnel only to see two set of lights coming out the other tunnels turned out to be the Rat activists leaving their camp to search on for the creature.

"Golly it's them and they're dirty as well!" Eric comments on the dwellars.

"What if they're crazy or I don't know too expressive with their passion? They could be working with the monster." Maps asked the gang.

"Tim what would be a better way to approach them?

"Wait they could know about where the screams coming from and if they seen any other things off in their neck of caves. I'll talk to them you guys just stay hidden until I give you the signal." Tim steps out of hiding.

"Tim wait! *sighs* I'll step in if he gets things out of hand" Annie said in her defeated protest as she facepalm herself.

"Let's interrogate them!" Maps said with her fist up as Eric grabs her fist and puts them down.

"Easy at least so far I'm not live bait this time around." Eric relief as they watches Tim in their side of the tunnels.

"Hey excuse me umm fellow dwellers. You happened to know where any strange looking things moving around or anything out of the ordinary?" Tim asked confidently as the dwellers some glared at him.

"Not in particular except all the junk and wasteful goodies you surface dwellers have thrown in here hehehe. The names Decan but you can call me King Blackfire young boy and this is my domain!" the white bearded man stated dramatically as Tim looks concerned about what he just got himself into.

"Right? Anyway "your highness" have you heard weird echoes like screaming and roaring like-"

"Our cries for help have been heard by our very own Rat God as he punishes those blasphemers who have spent years torture and harming our domains pets over them perceiving them to be pest and vermin just like how they been treated us and those who just want to survive and find homes like the rest of us. They're finally get to have their justice when they're be treated like vermin like us in our domain before the feast of a thousand elders as we watch them beg!" Deccan explained in his own deranged way as his fellow dwellers chanting and praising the Mutant rat as Tim gets a little creep but kinda feel bad for these people living under Gotham.

"Did someone says feast! Well why don't you say so!" Eric got excited but Annie step on his foot with a little of her metahuman strength made him shout in pain and Cassandra and Maps close his mouth and hold him down. The Dwellers looked at the tunnel where they heard them curiously.

"Yeah I'm actually in it for the Rat God's work! hehe so is there any chance i can see where they taken the blasphemers. You know so I can rough em up a little before the feast?" Tim tries to get their attention away from the gang as Decan gets curious and look suspiciously at Tim.

"Hmmmm very well my child. Allow me to show you the light to our cause and witness the results of the evil tyranny in our domain!" Decan's followers know what they're doing as they let their leader lead Timothy to hopefully the remaining ratcatchers alive as they follow them while some travel the other tunnels except where Annie and her group are.

"I don't like this plan my love got himself into and I'm going to follow him whether he like it or not." Annie stated as she make a move get out of hiding to follow Tim and the sewer dwellers.

"Annie wait don't leave us in this place what about the monster from earlier!" Maps try to protest Annie but she continue heading to the same tunnel Tim went.

"I won't be long if you all wish to stay safe then remind here where the monster was last encounter then do follow me instead of worrying about my safety. Timmy's safety is now my priority no ifs ands or buts." Annie respond not looking back at the gang as Cassandra and Ace sighs.

"Rnd there she goes" Ace told Cassandra as they look back at each other.

"Like is she crazy we just got attacked by the monster and her idea is the go alone without us?" Eric comment to the whole thing.

"It's ok guys because me and Ace will guide you to their trail." Cassandra ensured as she moved forward dramatically with her finger up front of Maps and Eric.

"Wow you're sure Cassandra I mean me and Eric do mystery solving before you and you only do it recently." Maps points out causes Cassandra to frown and flash a Flashlight at her eyes.

"Come on guys Sister Annie's stories with you guys given me enough evidence that it will be a good time for me to take on the position just like her." Cassandra respond as she shut the flashlight off and Maps wipes her eyes and blinks.

"Well with my eyes still active from that assault from you. We're just go after them as a group remember not your little impressions of Annie thing going on. You remind me a lot about me when I started off knowing about her since I want to be her so bad." Maps sweetly told Cassandra as Cass looks away.

"Whatever my twin a fascinating individual but we have a common tropes. Eric give me an opinion about this." Cassandra points at him

"I'm just wanted to check out their feast underground hospitality and get out of here Cass. At least you and the others will be dealing with some spooks." Eric give out his options looking forward to feast the dwellers meant earilar as Cassandra tilt her head sideways.

"Sister Annie sure been dealing with a lot of odd people in her life and they say I'm a odd one in school." Cassandra thoughts to herself as she looks at Ace again almost like their talking to one another.

"You have no idea about how this world works don't you silent one." Ace respond as the two lead Eric and Maps following the Mystery Couple and the dwellers.

Meanwhile as the mystery hunter come at the scene of the crime back in the Rat em catch em department, follows two officers Owen and GCPD's Jason Bard who's a less strict then and is known for his good looks and charm then his partner as Owen when it comes to questioning a protester who witnessed another ratcatcher who as attacked by the mutant rat accept there's one thing there's no mark's from any rats or person but was poisoned by cyanide during in the middle of the job. Olive's team seen the aftermath of the incident outside of the building as the two officers with a group of medics to treat the affected employee. And what's worse for the elderly couple who owns the station are in the middle with the interview now with no other than Summer Gleason herself.


	3. A close call from rats scratches

What happened to the guy he doesn't look so good." Heathcliff asked as Olive used special binoculars to get a good look on the victim's condition.

"Cyanide. She's been poisoned by Cyanide causing extreme nausea and headache and dizziness. They used some ingredients on similar to that on their lab that they used to gas on rats so it's not surprising it would have a different effect on humans. Could be a clue. Olive explain a little without so signs of discomfort.

"Geez that's pretty dark. Wait I thought only people who are authorized are allow to mess with that stuff in their lab." Carrie shows the cards to allow them to get them access to the station.

"They do and I think our boy in blue might know more about this before we go inside. You girls ready for this?" Heathcliff now leads with Carrie steadfastly accepted going along with him as Olive reluctantly sighs.

"Come on Olive we can just use your ghost girl trick on them with my costume and makeup then me and Heathcliff can investigate when we bring our little guy along." Carrie encourage her red eyed brain of the group to join in.

"I don't get along with old badges Kelley! He's too simple for me true but I don't like people like him barades us." the albino disagree not wanting to go near with a scold Officer Wickers in her war, but an ambulance truck managed to be in the scene to get the poisoned ratcatcher stepping out of the back is Sybil mother of Olive Silverlock caught her daughter's eye though the window now with her short white hair downward point both directions.

"Mother!? Great this is going to be awkward she knows I'm involved with this job and I forgot to mention her not to nicknamed me she's bad at nicknames." Olive whimpered as Heathcliff had an idea.

"Oh! Maybe she's ok with me not only she can help deal with Wickers the way she's looking out for you and umm Olive after that do you think I'm capable of asking her she's you know have any interest with being my tutor instead?" Heathcliff asked Olive with a wink as Carrie gasped with her hand on her heart and Olive eyes widen in disgust shocked grit her teeth.

"I'm going. To go outside now. Don't mention this ever!" Olive stated as she silently leaves the Mystery Hunter in disgust.

"What? She seems alright despite her age. If it makes her feel better I'll replace the scale and have Miss Gleason on top then." Heathcliff said as Carrie facepalm.

"Dude now we should not be going on with this on her and let's focus on looking for clues and issues like looking for Manager Jones in her office before some more people around me get hurt badly." Carrie pinch Heathcliff's ear like an upset mother and take him up to the station.

"Ow ow ow yes bad I think I'm too late for that!" Heathcliff groans.

Olive try sneaking to the victim as the medics drag her to the truck but a slender hand grab her arm as she jumped out of fright and turns behind to see her mom's gloom unique exterior grins at her medic uniform as she hugs her daughter.

"Olive dear I figured this situation might attract your attention or should I say."

"Mum please no I begging you." Olive pleaded

"Detective Sher-Silverlock." Sybil whispered in her daughters ear.

"Mum why!? I thought we agreed that I'll be "the Shadow" part high school student or loose Cannon Detective that haunts culprits of those who heard her name!" Olive whimpered while dramatically discussed her persona as her mom giggles at her teasingly.

"I can't help it but your friends be careful the creature may be around waiting their victims like that poor soul here whose suffering from a coma. Such rich assets of chemicals could cause grim suffering and death to a mortal soul it's almost beautifully poetic. But right now those people need us now before someone else get hurt there's already too many disappearance from this very area."

From the distance Officer Wickers hear the commotion.

"Darn it's these bothersome kids again! I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Wickers gets away from the poison body.

"Is there a problem officer?" Sybil asked

"This place is authorized by real authorities not Jr high kids playing Detective. Me and the rookie here got it control in case our Rat friend shows itself." Wickers responds as Olive breaks free from her mom's arms.

"We are after the same thing Owens we have to catch who or whatever responsible of the workers disappearance and attacks! In case you forget Mrs Jones allowed and trust our help too." Olive protested as Carrie and Heathcliff pick their chance to try and sneak in the station.

"Listen policeman I'm sure whatever they promise to pay is worth it but I too trust my little sliver to help with this case I can take responsibility for her and her friends if they get harmed." Sybil try to play peacemaker of this argument as both sighed.

"Fine have it your way but don't come crying to me if she gets hurt or worst. These kids are over their head ever since they met their "heroes" and now they slowly become the problem in our city! I got an interview to clear up anyway with Gotham Gazette News about this mess, good luck with getting past my partner I already informed him about you all." Owen ranted on the Detective Club as Olive felt a little down that she started this commotion.

"Don't be sad Olive, older guys like him just not used to your youthful breed being full of surprises if anything it's people like him that are partly the blame for why we still have problems in both generations. Well look anyway we got work to do you should catch up with your interview. That Gleason is hoping to have a word with you. I may help you out escaping. Couldn't risk a bad reputation to your mystery friends who got the same idea." Sybil crouch down hugs her child.

"Wait they started without me?" Olive asked as her mother takes her to the entrance and head to the ambulance back door.

"See you at home and try not to catch any abnormal conditions little Sher Silverlock!" Sybil wave at Olive taking the poisoned ratcatcher with her away from the station as Olive smirks at her mother shakes her head and quickly gets inside before the media captures her.

During Carrie and Heathcliff investigate inside the station going to The boss's main office as the station looks grim without the morning sun.

"Freeze stand up and get your hands up!" a man's voice demand as the kids do as he says revealed to be Officer Bard.

"Hey you two are not the protesters Owen's have a hard time with. You're those mystery solver teens from the phone number papers in the streets!" He exclaimed as Carrie can't help but be flustered at the handsome redhead cop.

"We are here to help find who's the culprit whose responsible for terrorising Manager Jones and her husband business Officer."Heathcliff try to explain.

"Please the names Bard. Officer Bard I trust the rest of you are in this case if you happen to have access to their office." Jason Bard introduces himself smiles at the two as Carrie shakes his hand giggles as Heathcliff notice her sudden behavior.

"Oh yes I actually happy for the manager here to trust the like of you to be here to solve this case with us Officer Bard. I'm Carrie Kelley but you can call me Kelley Kelley or Cary for sure." Carrie said to the cop smiles sweetly at him given she having her teen crush on someone as Heathcliff Ray help Bard remove her hand away from Jason's seeing it's a long shake.

"Yeah anyways we are looking for possible suspects that could want revenge for feel the need to shut this place down but with no leads except a record few death threats, attacked victims and attacks on us. Oh we also found clues that whoever pulled it off must been an expert on rats to control them. Like this little guy he is not drug or have any chemical in him." Heathcliff bring Jason up to speed showing the caged rat calm down as Carrie still glances at Jason.

"Interesting work I'm surprised you kids didn't run off at the first sign the Monster is real. To be honest I think it's based on a tale that could've cause all this, think of it as some urban legend." Jason stated as Olive came.

"What urban legend Officer?" Olive asked as the team explored with the ginger Officer

"You see 4 year ago there's an one small time criminal who used to work of an official ratcatcher name Otis Flannigan who worked here until he is arrested and fired from this very station, resigning in Blackgate Prison until few months during an attempted breakout to get revenge only to presumed dead when the guards can't him without a trace. Now the prisoners and some past workers claimed the legend that his "ghost" manifested himself to be a mutated rat hunting the station and sewers in order to one day get even to those who wrong him." Bard explained the urban legend.

"Great just what we needed a supernatural disgruntled rat with a vengeance complex. I smell something fishy in that legend." Olive responded rubs her chin.

"Like I said it's only an urban legend just stories. But that doesn't scare me off from this case and you kids should get out of this one if you are not up for it" Bard said as he thinking about taking the kids out of the station.

"Wait! What if we can check out Otis areas before he was fired? Maybe his past office and lockers would gives us a clue!" Heathcliff suggested

"Before you use anymore legends to scare us off I don't suppose Mr. Wickers won't be too happy on you allow 3 children get inside here under your watch." Carrie pointed out as Bard instead of scolding, but impressed at the Detective club.

"Please it's not like I really underestimated you after all we are partners right?" Jason stated had his hands up as Olive thought about the rest of gang who split up in the swears.

"Yeah about the whole this mystery is too scary for us we should get going on. You can go on with your police business here, while we be back to set up a trap for the monster." Heathcliff smile as Carrie looks surprise at him.

"Now that's sounds like solid alliance idea to me just watch out for Wickers when you see him. I don't want him to on your cases again." Bard and Heathcliff shake hands.

"Wait I thought we only trap the monster after when one of us stated that we figured the case out and possibly go on chase sequence while stumbling on clues." she said as Bard look at her confused.

"Chase sequence? That doesn't sound like usual detective procedure." this makes Carrie rephrase what she say and get in front of Bard.

"Oh no no no it's not like that it's ummm a code name for chasing the criminal behind the case not us running around being chased by the criminal so we can set up a trap oh no no no hahaha what are we, team of teens with a mascot and shangians hehehe that's so 70s am I right? Can I at least help solve the mystery with you together? I promise not to cramp your style." Carrie try changing the subject blushes in embarrassment in front of the Officer as he can't help but chuckle at what he got himself into.

"Riiight. Whatever makes us feel like we are in common ground I'll just go solo with my side you go yours and make the best ones win Young sleuth." He said now remember information he learn about the Detective club in his head and leaves them in the doorway of Mr Jones office after he gave Heathcliff a walkie talkie.

"Happy Clue hunting and don't forget to contact me with that when you spotted some updates!" He inform the gang before he goes deep into the hallways.

"Bye!" Carrie wave as he no longer seen she let out a sad sigh as Olive reach and Pat's Carrie head

"It's ok I know how that feels and it's not your fault now let's get back to work." Olive try to cheer up Carrie as Heathcliff facepalm

"Oh why bother yet when I do it they all hound on me." he thought to himself. The lights flicker and the kids looked shocked and scared as they hear a rat's squealing noise but no rat's as they see yellow eyed mutant rat shadow creep out walking past the hallway in two legs going to same direction Jason Bard headed as the sight of it in person shocked Carrie

"Oh no Officer bard. We need to warn the cop about that thing coming to his direction." Carrie suggested as the shadowy mutant rat stops and looks back as his ears detect sounds from the kids direction and runs to their direction in two legged monster growling as he haven't seen the kids yet unknown they are hiding in office.

Olive holding the doorknob try not to shake and shiver to not make a click noises when it closes. The creature looks at the door as it's shadow stare at the window claws the door with his nails, The kids cover their mouths behind the door crotch down but the rats come out of the vent and push the hat hanger and it hits Heathcliff's head. The mutant rat hear it and busted the door as the kids hide under the desk so they won't see them, creeps around onto the desk and looks behind only to see the rat they capture get on the mutant rats nose to give it the slip as the monster leaves the room and took the rat away, leave the girls whos holding Heathcliff alone.

"I think he's gone" Heathcliff peeks out then later Carrie and Olive as well the unwavering silence make their heart pound.

"We should stay here and focus on clues here or going out and face that thing without a plan?" Carrie asked the gang as Olive looks at the drawers and open it with a lockpick on employees whose last name start with the letter F.

"I hope the others don't run into that thing Eric and Annie out of the rest of the gang would be shook out of their wits." Heathcliff whispered

"Hmmmm." Olive ponders check flies now they are in the main office safe away from the mutant Rat for now.

After that we meet back under Gotham city where Annie her twin sister Cassandra Cain along with Maps and Eric and their dog mascot Ace followed Tim and the sewers dweller with their leader Deacon into a hidden sewer door entrance as Annie far behind to prevent behind notice far from the gang.

"Hey I didn't know the city's sewer system have underground passageways and underground unmarked areas that even we don't know about." Annie and Tim thought to themselves as The dwellers used a crowbar to make the brick door to opened only a light bright inside.

"We're home fellows servants as We introduce are newly member Timothy! Please provide him with the welcome that he deserves one more thing no one should never know about our grounds." Deacon announced as his servant obey.

"Cool lead the way I'm sure you won't regret it." Tim goes along with this as he hear the noise and scream louder that makes Eric and Maps shake in fear and stay close behind Ace and Cassandra.

"Like I hope they doing that because as a way to say the food is awesome." Eric whispered

Tim and the dwellers goes inside as Annie see one guard with a wench and the door closed.

"Oh noosie we're too late that goon is in the way." Maps whimpers as Cassandra see Annie put on her red hood as she can sense what she going to do.

"Not your long watch this." Cassandra points at the situation as the hooded Annie walks up to the guard.

"Who goes there outsider?!" the big guard point the wrench at her cause her to raise her hands.

"Look up I see the rat god!" she pointed up making him look up take his eyes off her as she slapped him to unconscious used her clay strength and lay him down silently.

"It's done guys you can stop pretending you are invisible behind me." Annie looks back at the gang.

"Woah so cool." Cassandra and the two impressed by Annie like Fans who reacted seeing their idol.

"Heh alright children enough fan ooh and ahs. Tim needs us." Annie goes inside as Ace follows ahead with the kids.

The dwellers domain is full of them a river and tables and old huts and furniture that was wasted from above so they make good used to them with a concoction of stew for the whole domain.

"Behold Timothy this is my kingdom!" Deacon announced as Tim looks around.

"whoa! Wait you guys decide to live underground? Aren't you ever worried about any fallen calling or I don't know go outside in the sunny day?" Tim asked concern of their lifestyle.

"Nonsense those people out there will give us trouble if we stay out here too long. Those blasphemers don't understand our struggles. Treating us like parasites they did." One of the dwellers responded disgusted of the outside world.

"Exactly which reminds me Tim you said you want to find out what to come of those blasphemers, well you came just in time us we all gathered here today to witness our sacrifice to please the Rat God servants bring blasphemers into their last judgement!"Deacon ordered as Tim witness the gag tied up Rat Catchers still conscious out of another home, but have been chained up together being dragged to be dangle above the swear waters as the dwellers whistle actual gators to circle the frightened Rat Catchers.

"HELP SOMEONE GET US OUT OF HERE THESE PEOPLE THEY'RE REALLY CRAZY!!" The female screamed as the two guys are gagged as to break free scream muffled as Tim looked worried on how can he get them out of this situation.

"Wait! Why can we start a trail first before jumping into conclusions on weather those guys are guilty or not?" Tim interrupt the judgement of the dwellers.

"A trail? Can you elaborate us on what is this trail is Timothy?" one of the dwellers asked.

"geez you guys haven't seen the sun for a long time have you. It's like a confession from the accuser of when, why and how it happened as the judge takes over and determined whether the accusers are sentenced or not evidence before a judge, and typically before a jury, in order to decide guilt in a case of criminals." Tim try to explained as he's doing that, Annie disguises Ace, Cassandra and Eric in rat costumes that look less menacing.

"Ok Sister Cass you and the boys pretend to be the mutant rats to distract those dwellers and mingle with them while me and Maps help tim recuse the rat catchers and no you're only attack when I say so. Which I hope they find out." Annie explained the plan with confidence.

"Perfect just the right time to try out their wonderful food and I'm starving anyways Hahahaha this plan not so bad after all!" Eric looking forward to see what's in the concoction.

"That's my Eric and be careful this place makes the schools basement look like a batcave." Maps snark at the domain as she follows Annie unnoticed by the dwellers.

"Ah I see so according to me and the citizens of Gotham swears we sentences these blasphemers guilty!!" Deacon announced as his followers cheer him on.

"Wait! We haven't even got any eye witnesses or lawyers for them!!" Tim get in the Deacon way on the throne as everyone's eyes are on him.

"I'm the Lawyer you're referring to my sewer prince." Annie said hiding her face under her hood trying to look like she's one of the dwellers with one boot on and a torn sock on the other foot with some of dirty on her knees and Maps took her sunflower hair bow off her hair and made it look nappy as she's a little dirty too, Tim is aware it's them and finds it cute for Annie to look the part better than he did since he hasn't tried.

"And I'm the eye witness of those poor people who are wearing anti rat uniforms, coming to help explain our proof that our clients should be forgiven." Maps try to play her best innocent little girl impression sad eyes and all as some of the dwellers fall for it.

"Timothy? What about the sentences of justice?!" Deacon protest as Tim back away from him.

"Easy dude you're get to sentence them after the vote just hold on ok King Blackfire." Tim answered back as Deacon has his staff as his court hammer and tap it to his throne twice.

"Very well the courts in session!"

"Good now excuse me Miss Ratcatcher care to explain how you guys got into this predicament." Annie asked

As the court is going Eric Ace and Cassandra later interrupted the dwellers by using the mutant rats roars and screeches from the recorder catching the dwellers off guard.

"Fear not dwellers it is us! The Rat Gods with our rat friend!" Cassandra announced

"We also requested for Supper!" Eric added as Ace growls to put on the act of a giant Rat with fake whiskers and all.

"Oh it's our Rat God and his servants! Don't stand there bow down to them oh Gods of the swears you must've heard our pleas and praise. A new worshiper and few victims for you to feast on after the sentence has been committed!" A female dweller comes to rubs and talk to Ace as the dwellers bowing down thinking he is the rat god as he looked confused but go along with it.

"Ummm like our master can't communicate like he used to, he's having an telepathic conversation with me to help you with his requests alright?" Eric help out Ace as everyone looks at Cassandra.

"What he said trust me I can read him clearly plus it's part of his new mutation which is why he kinda look dog like." she added and rubs Ace head. The dwellers seem to fall for it compliment on the "new mutation" as Eric sees the concoction with a good chicken smell.

"Is there anything our gods wanted to tell us? We can inform your lieutenant Blackfire about your arrival." The dweller asked

"First before we do that how about free food for us and all of you by taking us to that concoction." Eric said as Ace stick his tongue but Cassandra cover his mouth to not get a cover blown. The dwellers took him to concoction.

"Yeah we would to see how you all improved your cooking and our master prefer if only I can meet the lieutenant this time." Cassandra said before she started wiggle her nose cause her to get into character thinking she is a real rat creature and couch down in a rat like position squeal like one as Ace looks at her.

"Oh ro again?" he said yet only Cassandra still hear him as she sniffed at his back and communicated him animal like.

"Oh look guys they communicate in a secret way! They really are a real deal, well may your request is our command bring on the gumbo!!" The dwellers carry Eric and the two like kings and queens as Tim and the other girls try to back up the Rat Catcher

"I'm telling you we're order to capture and help others from these infestations. Plus we don't always kill rats we try to cure them and take them to pet stores along with multiple results. Killing them is not our only result with these creatures." A rat Catcher explained her reasons still hanging.

"mmm hmm uh huh, Interesting and like with dog catchers you people actually help both animals and humans like cops?" Annie asked

"Of course we're not just killing them for the thrill of it if anything we're trying to benefit things so they're not going to spread potential decreases." the worker answers

"Those creatures are no different than you people in terms of illness and discipline! They don't deserve to be treated like their lesser than you and now look at the horror you brought to themselves as our Rat God comes to punish you any moment!" Deacon yelled at the workers pointed at them with his staff. Annie get in the way and grab his wrist and tap the staff as the dwellers gasped spectating as the jury.

"Order Blackfire we're a civil underground citizens here not time bombs." Annie back up the workers started at Deacon in authority yet integrity glint in her eyes.

"This whole activity is a waste of time we got their used canisters and our dead pets trying to defend themselves bless their souls. Yet all of you strange ones defending these murders!" Deacon pouts.

"Gee he is really passionate huh?" Maps said to Tim during this court drama. Cassandra snoop in spots the captured Rat Catcher and take off her rat costume so she can fully move and sneak around to find a solution to save the Rat catchers.

"Mmmmmm I say my servants that combo is delicious maybe I can stink around more!" Eric enjoy the gumbo and is completely full. Same with Ace as everyone chanted Rat God to Ace.

"You guys have a wonderful appetite our lord."

"Reah Delicious." Ace say as the two enjoy their time but a screech roar came in the real Mutant Rat come in cause everything in silents around looks at Ace and Eric. Eric hold Ace trying not to shake.

"Wait there are three of you guys?" the dwellers commented as Mutant Rat walks up to Eric and Ace growls and breathes on their faces 6 ft tail.

"Ummm Hello fellow Rat dude haha we're just gonna head out." Eric waves timidly try to keep out as the Mutant Rat but as Ace move his left paw up as the Mutant rat move his right hand up try to tell each other apart and blink at the same time as if they playing mirror mirror and growls at each other.

"Hmmm I don't know you guys THESE TWO ARE PHONIES!!!" Mutant Rat whip his tail at Ace as he dodges ready to bite as the Dwellers gasped.

"If they are a phony tell me how they still know our home?"

"Yeah even know our rat chanted and try our gumbo!"

The dwellers protest backup Ace and Eric.

"Oh yeah? Can they do this!" The mutant rat nod his head up and summon and army of rats around him all circle around them.

"Now your turn go summon your army of pets!" The mutant rat point to Eric and Ace as Ace howl in panic interrupted the whole court session.

"Was that Ace?" Maps wonder as Annie sees Cassandra reeling the hostages with the lever and moved the dangled rat catchers away from the alligators and release them as they landed to their faces wake up the other two making Blackfire put two to two together and his suspension.

"Oww my head what it's like something big jumped on me." one of them groaned as Cassandra and Maps untied them.

"Let's say it's something big alright and really hairy hehehehehe." Maps said making light of the situation.

"You...YOU SET THIS UP TRAITOR!!" Blackfire pull Tim arm grabbing his neck.

"Ugh! You didn't say no bringing guest into the party." Tim try to snark while getting strangle as Annie knockdown Deacon Blackfire off Tim with a chop on the side of his head.

"That's laying your hands on my Timothy! Are you alright Timmy I finally going to get you out of this place." Annie lifts Tim up on her arms as he rub his neck.

"For someone who looks like they never hit the gym and smells like he hasn't bath in days, he sure got a good grip on him but thanks Ann." Tim responded as the dwellers seem none too pleased of them attacked their leader like that.

"The king has been attacked by the traitors! Send them all to the pits! Make them sacrifice Rat chow for the Rat God!" They all threatened and began changing their hospitality 180 into a literal mob as Annie stance ready to take them on.

"HEEEELP!" Eric screams running to the same room with Ace from the real Mutant rat ditches their rat disguises that cause the monster to trip and fall itself into a ball and run over the dwellers that surround the mystery couple.

"YESSIE!! I knew you had it in you Eric now let's go get out of here with the Rat Catchers." Maps comments as the Rat Catchers already make a headstart and ran off.

"Screw this charade. We're getting out of here away from this job!" The other Male Rat Catcher run off with the rest of his co workers.

"Well that work is done now let give this Mutant a proper fight! Get up monster!" Cassandra jumps down and kick the Mutant rat in the head when its down as Ace biting its arm growling tore a hole on it only for Annie to grab them away from the monster.

"You win now break it up you two, we can't put our friends in greater danger we just have to escape!" Annie said as Cassandra nods this time satisfy to see Annie being least strict on her for now.

"Hehehe thanks sis, for not being too much like Ying Bahu Pigu of a Jiejie you can be sometimes." Cassandra snark Annie with a little sarcastic sass in Chinese to confuse Annie as she and Ace snickered and prepare to knock out anyone in their way so they can escape.

"Ummm sure whatever you say Sis. She definitely had smart little vocabulary for me like Stephanie I hope to find a translation to stick on her neck if she use those languages on me again." Annie raise her eyebrow on Cassandra making sure she on to her if she has any words to say about her protective mom like ways.

The kids and Ace jump over the downed worshippers and the yellow eyed mutant rat starting to break free from there daze.

We'll deal with you girls commenting later right now gang my plan is...RUN!!" Tim told the whole gang as Ace whimpered on the sudden fear from the kids and jumps on Annie's arms and Cassandra used the top of a trash can as a shield to bash hostile worshippers while the rest that the gang running past out of their domain is confused with what's going on.

"GO MY CHILDREN CEASE AND DESTROY THE BLASPHEMERS OR ELSE!!!!" the gray fur mutant rat screech summoning his rats and order his services whos armed with torches and pipes with other things they found in their home. (heh Lucky Bats get rid of all the thrown away guns in there).

As Annie and the gang runs back out the hidden entrance where Annie attacked the worshippers guards, who wakes up only to be bashed by Cassandra trash can top.

The Mutant rat follow their sounds of their footsteps and dog paws to chase after them as his screeches echoed the entire swears causing the gang to run faster only to stumble upon the same area where they surrounded by multiple caves passageways. Don't have to come up with a plan the gang split up in twos heading to all passageways after hearing the mutant rat roar and the dwellers footsteps coming closer and decide to split up too as the Mutant rat follow and chasing Eric and Ace as Ace jump on Eric arms instead barking at the Mutant rat until they fail in a deep pod hole disappear from the mutant rat that passed them as they mistaken for gators only for the rats to exposed them cause the boy and dog to run back out of the tunnel and into another as the Mutant rat take notice and cause after them.

Meanwhile The Wayne twins are being chased by the dwellers as Annie carries Cassandra on her arms away from angry mob. The Silent Twin of Annie's pouting look in her face for Annie not letting her take on those poor inhabitants of Gotham Sewers until she senses multiple lives underneath the water puddles ahead.

"Alligators!" Cassandra pointed at them stick their eyes out waiting for the twins as Annie get more nervous but thanks to Cassandra quick timing jumps off Annie and grabs her hand as she instead leaps on the gators heads using them as platform bridges with Annie close behind her until one gator got smart and used Annie like a beach ball with its nose tossing Annie back to the other gator who's opened only for Cassandra to Catch her twin and kick the gator face for trying to eat her and ready to take them on only for her senses to feel a swarm of rats coming and choosing to take her sister's advice and runs off as Annie follows back her not looking back.

Everyone in the Sewers running for tunnels to tunnels some unaware who's chasing who's until Tim and Maps ran in another stumble on a weaken surface broad and so is the rest of the gang cause the surface to be creaking make the kids be wary as the tiptoeing across the board as only the mutant rat chase them smashing his tail on the weaken bridge makes it shake as the Detective club has no choice to run faster as they all could and jump up off to the other side before the broad breaks down into the abyss as the mutant rat screeches in frustration as Cassandra and Maps blowing the raspberry mocking the red eyed monster.

"Na na ma na ma na sorry to clash your party but we got make like your natural enemies and scat!" Maps boosting as Ace barking at the mutant rat only to see thousands of tiny eyes coming close.

The kids see an exit and head straight to it and climb up quickly finally reach the outside world of Gotham.

Annie bust the sewer entrance for the Detective and close the sewer shut only to hear nothing from the dwellers or the rats


	4. the dirtiest among the rat foiled

The kids see an exit and head straight to it and climb up quickly finally reach the outside world of Gotham.

Annie bust the sewer entrance for the Detective and close the sewer shut only to hear nothing from the dwellers or the rats

"Did anyone got disease yet gang? Hope not Annie are you feeling anything in you that feels funny?" Tim asked checking on everyone as he picks up Annie and Ace sniffing on the kids before shaking himself off to dry up in the dimmed sunlight alley.

"Like I'm better than after trying their delicious gumbo! Yet scared like flashes as we keep chasing and frighten away of sudden death yikes!" Eric shaken not doing so well about being chased in an underground area where the outside world can't hear and see you.

"The Rat creature lack professional in combat but according to his blind anger he will be back for us sometime soon. I'll be looking forward to it what a great time we having correct?" Cassandra thrilled

"I recommended not going back there for a while Cass we need to get back Heathcliff and the girls to build a trap. I think I know where our furry menace will strike next if he knows we're on to him now." Tim suggests as he finds a telephone booth.

"YESSIE I love this part we're finally getting close to capture the monster Cassandra! That means someone with Ace and Annie are live bait to surprise him." Maps told Cassandra as Annie protest.

"Oh, can we talk about this when we get back to the station and hope Olive Carrie and Heathcliff are alright and not harmed?" Annie reluctantly as Ace smiles ready for payback.

"ro Roy a ronster rap"

"Ah shucks why not I hope you can keep up and follow Tim and the others instructions once we got the whole gang back together ok sis?" Annie onboard smile at her group.

"You mean I don't have to deal with being chased down by the monster and live bait this time?" Eric asked hope it's true Annie knew Cassandra only doing this because she felt bad for what Eric and Maps go through in the swears and plus she loves nothing more but being by her twin side that she can't help but smirk to herself.

Maybe I'm starting to know how my daddy feels with me sometimes when I get my idolized him Annie thoughts as Tim called taxi to get back to the others.

Few Moments later.

Carrie Kelley,Olive Silverlock and Heathcliff are being chased by the mutant rats in the hallways basement area underneath the station after being spotted and no officer Bard to be found.

The kid runs off far enough from the beast shuts off their flashlights to avoid it in darkness hiding their bodies behind poles in the same small room with the monster. The mutant rat passed them after leaving with its haunting scratches as its footsteps fade away from another direction. Another silence ensure the trio that it long gone as they peek their head out as Heathcliff armed with a fire extinguisher and the girls with brooms in case it waits for them to lower their guard.

"Come out come out fleabag." Olive taunts as Carrie's covers her mouth to avoid more confrontation with the creature.

*sighs* "This sucks how can we find Jason and help ourselves out of here to find Annie Tim and the others outside when we keep bumping into that big guy around having us cornered like rats." Heathcliff asked the girls.

"How should I know Tim said he will be here when we least expected Ray Ray I'm hoping Officer Bard is ok." Carrie responds lean on the wall that reveals a secret manhole that she stumbled and nearly fell into if Olive and Heathcliff didn't catch her.

"Great another man size entrance. A vent system that only the mutant rat seems to know to get around easily. These used to be old rooms and areas connected to the sewers before they remodel this station years ago wicked heh." Heathcliff explained

"That's my words but what you said is right it uses to be a training program for workers as well. Why Mrs Jones never mentioned this is beyond me and according to the clues and info we got so far I think we got this mystery coming to a closing wrap on who is causing this. Hmmm?" Olive stops and hears several footsteps from above.

"It's the mutant rat again and must've got reinforcements that are not poison dead like ones like we see earlier with it victims. Ray get the extinguisher ready." Olive order as they see more then one shadows huge menace looking ones coming their direction and ready to open the door.

"Ok my cool cats get behind me." Heathcliff aimed his fire extinguisher at the door and Olive and Carrie get behind him.

The moment the door creep open Heathcliff Ray fires the extinguisher only to hear familiar voices screaming similar to Annie and Eric.

"OH NO SISTER! THE RATS THEY LEARN HOW TO USED HUMAN WEAPONS!!"

"THEY GOT US HELP!!!"

"YAAAAAAAA!!!"

Maps Eric and Annie screams of horror stop Heathcliff from firing as the girls who ready to swing their booms at what they thought is the mutant rats as disarmed by Cassandra Cain who got both their brooms and slap them with it cause them to squeeze the soup and bubbles off Tim while Ace has bubbles and soap on his face shape like Santa claus as the Large pup shake it off and shape like a poodle then a pomeranian and back to being a German Shepherd dry up from his bath as Maps Annie and Eric on the wet floor.

"Oh dang my bad my dudes thought you're the monsters good to have the gang back together again." Ray said in relief as Cassandra gives Carrie and Olive a threat stare.

"Whoa wicked intensity girl! Not that I'm saying I'm into you taking it on me."Olive comment

"Sorry Cass whatever Olive said, we're not trying to shake you up ok it's our mistake we're friends." Carrie beg Cassandra not to hurt them but they only receive a group hug from her.

"Sister Annie friends are my friends too!" Cassandra said happy as her skinny arms hugs tight.

"Yeah let's not get too excited we missed you too." Olive push off softly.

Tim and Heathcliff get everyone on their feet.

"Hope you guys have a nice trip hahahah sorry I had to."

"You're forgiven Ray I'm just glad the tracker for each one of you comes in handy with scenarios like this." Annie show everyone her gadget that had screens of the clubs names and heart rates.

"You been putting trackers on us all instead of oh I don't know call us to keep touch Annie!?" Olive get onto Annie grab her jacket.

"I know it sounds disturbing and a bit overkill but I care about all of my friends. All of you been such possible targets to any foe I fought so you can't blame dad and me for taking action." Annie explained nervous of how the pint sized albino will take this info.

"Wait would it still track us down if we all take our clothes off?" Maps questions as everyone confuse and blushes off guard on what Maps said.

"Let's just captured the monster already because like Olive said earlier I think this mystery is just about over. I'm sure Tim can come up with a trap with get that big pest." Carrie pointed at Tim.

"That's right Kelly and here what we gonna do." Tim huddles the gang to a group position even Ace to explain the trap.

Back into the main entrance and hall.

Annie Eric and Ace when the mutant rat chase you once he spot you lure him into this main room and entrance while me and the others will be in the control room. Cassandra let you know when to the trap is ready to be spring out on him. Oh and you two may need to put on rat catcher hazmat suit to look the part." Tim explained as Eric already had his legs shaken and Annie tilted her thumbs in their rat Catchers hazard suit with stilts in the boots to make them taller

"Should sister Cass take my place she a faster runner." Annie reluctantly said

"Brother Tim give me a better idea that I think really suits me don't worry sis I believe in you. It won't just be fighting alongside you but as me no longer a weapon but a part of the team!" Cassandra happily responds smiles to ease Annie doubts.

"I can't say no to that face can I."

"Well me and Ace are already scared stiff when we seen what would've come of us dressing in this outfit and I think the hospital food might taste awful."Eric try back away only to get olive foot kick him from behind.

"Don't be a spineless whinny Jorgensen! Don't you want me as a hero or..Oh I see you such want my best friend to beg and mooching you to feel superior huh?" Olive act brash on Eric with her fist up as Eric back off from her.

"Relax I love to be my little Eric motivator he's a funny and sweet! Plus I promise to give Annie and Eric a box of Annie's snacks when this is over in the Mystery hunter." Maps get in the way of Olive doing her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine but if I get a feeling he's done it to take advantage of you he needs a Silverlock proof suit to save himself." Olive stated as Annie and Eric now feel encouraged to deal with the mutant rat.

"Alright guys let go the Detective club gonna put afoot to this mystery that is afoot!" Tim announced.

For a while Annie Eric and the Wayne's family dog named Ace creeps around going deeper to the last sighting the Mutant rat been spotted in the lower levels of the stations following the banging noise feeling uneasy hope it just their imagination.

"Keep an eye for that mutant you two it's out there nearby." Annie informs Ace and Eric as the German Shepherd pup sniffing and taking the lead cause them to stumble into another locker room that seems to have a swear entrance. Ace get on one of the lockers and whimpers at the one who is the only one with a lock on it as goes to Annie asked for her assistance.

"Don't worry Acey boy your sister got this." Annie used her Clay strength to crush the lock into pieces and open it to see Officer Jason Bard whos just awake seeing a black dog and two ill fitted suits look at him.

"Like cool Annie an Officer what he's doing here?" Eric asked as Jason quickly known that it's the kids as Ace licks him to wake him up.

"He must've been attacked and got a concussion investigating this case too." Annie said as The mutant rat sounds of his claws and squeak echo the hallway made Annie gasp.

"It's him Eric we can't let that monster hurt this man we got to distract it." Annie take action pull Eric out of the locker room and close the door as Ace goes with them barks to get it attention.

"Oh boy it's coming! Let's get out of here Annie!!" Eric jumps on Annie's arms shaking in fear as the Red eyed mutant rat spotted them in front of them as roars at them made Ace Barking stop and make Annie yelp in fright and runs with Eric on her arms and Ace runs with them howling.

"I THOUGHT MY WARNING TO ALL RAT CATCHERS AND STAFF ARE CLEAR NOW I CAN'T LET ALL OF YOU IN GOTHAM ESCAPE FROM ME!!!" The monster howls on the screech tone and chase them on fours summon his Rats to get in their way.

Annie and Ace sees the Rats form into bear traps and have chemicals in them to bite on them as Eric screaming holding on to Annie, with no choose left Ace and Annie had to run around,jump and timed themselves to avoid getting bites despite the hazard suit Annie and Eric wear Ace had to be extra careful.

Ace get an idea and jump on Annie's arms to avoid getting sick and Annie don't blame them as the Boys hope it up to Annie to save them.

The trio take the emergency door to the stairs to avoid elevators with the mutant rat not far behind used to Rats to get to the main floor they heading to form a wall but Eric shoots Gas bombs from the suit to put them to sleep.

"hahahahaha bullseye!" Eric cheer only for the mutant rat to bust the door behind them turn the celebration to fear again as Ace Barking at the creature and Annie runs faster from the creature to the main room.

"Ace quickly get ready hold your breath like you are dog paddling for a moment this stuff the gang has could harm you too!" Annie told Ace as they get close to the main floor.

Back to the main floor trio voices and and the mutant rat noises are heard from the gang.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM US!!!" the mutant rat shout as the entrance to the outside covered in Rats and Annie and the boys have nowhere to no surrounded by Rats and the Mutant rat

"NOW!" Tim signals as the gang bust out all the Rat Catchers canisters spray its gas on the rats and the mutant rat as Annie takes her pup away from the gas as Eric is relief that the rats are knocked out while trying not to step on them.

Blind by the gas the Mutant rat can hear Tim and runs to the control room only to find himself tripped by a string on his way inside and tied up in a net and locked inside the room by Tim who enjoy his plans and traps.

As the mutant rat screeches in anger.

"Oh right Timmy we got him!" Annie cheer only for a second mutant rat with yellow rats to shut down all the lights to hide in the dark as The yellow eyed creature coming after Tim who eyes not adjusted to the dark yet.

"THINK AGAIN CHILDREN!" The 2nd mutant rat said only to be interrupted by someone push it to the Control room and off Tim and the lights come on only to reveal Cassandra Cain got herself and the monster as she close to half broken door behind her and crack her knuckles.

"Come on show this Girl a good time and what you do to those who disobey your warnings." Cassandra smirks as the 2nd mutant rat spit it tooth out and rush to her later gonna regret it as Cassandra already irritated on how sloppy it is by kick his legs and pull his tail to slam him on the wall and punching it unconscious.

Annie and the whole gang enter the room.

"Sister Cass easy EASY!! We got them you had your fight don't push our limit and my patience alright tiger?" Annie pulls Cassandra off the creature only to see a torn of it.

"Yeah yeah they not as good as you anyway. She's right about you being a killjoy sometimes, but hey we did it sister Annie I get to hit something and save the day like The Magnificent Claydoll!" Cassandra at first get irritated by Annie's rules on impulses but change to satisfy that she fight a monster rat 2 times as Annie take the whole thing as a comment and smile at her twin's cheerfulness.

With the monsters tied up A police whistle shock the kids and Ace as Officer Jason Bard runs it with his flashlight and gun.

"FREEZE YOU DIRTY RODENTS!!!" he shouts cause Cassandra and Ace to be on guard as Annie holds Cassandra shoulder and squeeze it a little in case she attacked him and Ace see it the Officer he said and lower his guard and sniffed him.

"Officer Bard! You're alive oh yeah I'm glad you're ok I been I mean we all been worried sick about you!" Carrie rush and hugs the gengar officer happily loving every second of it.

"Of course I will be fine I'm trained for this little lady thanks for helping out back there." He congratulates the kids as Carrie gets more starstruck.

"Little Lady!?" and faints on Annie

"This mystery been too much for all of us Carrie." she said carry Carrie outside.

With the authorities outside the rat station and Commissioner Gordon witness the aftermath and the capture Mutant rats in cuffs.

"Officer Bard said you junior detectives help foiled these "pest problem" here the manger been reporting on us moments ago. What the blazes are those things?" Gordon asked as Tim walks to the two captured foes.

"That's a great question Commissioner, for you see these are the culprits behind this whole mystery. Now let's see who the mutant rats really is gang!" Tim announced as he reveals to everyone by pulling both the mutant rats mask off as everyone gasped seeing one man with blonde buzz cut middle aged man cause Olive to look back at the file photo which match the profile and one guy whose similar to Deacon himself.

"OTIS FLANNEGAN!" the kids say the culprit name in unison.

"And one of those guys who chased us out of the sewers." Cassandra points out

"He was a former employee turn criminal said to be dead during his escape years ago how could he pull it off?" Officer Bard asked the Detective club.

"You see Otis here been wanted revenge for the employees to turn him in for his life of crime for quite a long time ago. Using his knowledge of the building inside and outside of the system and Gotham sewer system, navigate himself to vents and other places around Gotham to terrorize his target." Olive explained

"He also manipulated a band of homeless sewer people to create the myth of the mutant rat to make it looks like he's some ancient rat spirit haunted the stations but by making his fear tactics and sabotaging come to full effect and used is knowledge of training rat and this whistle that is masked in his suit for him to used whenever he roars in embroidered in the mask so he can really give everyone an icing on the cake in frightening them other then death threats." Carrie explains as she shows the whistle from the mask.

"Did someone say cake?"

"Shut it Eric." Olive shut down

"Lucky it's not enough to frighten you youngster detectives and Officer bard off from helping out now The Jones ratcatcher business is forever mutant rat free for good. I'll take it from here on out while you run along from the end of another case closed and as for you Mr Flanagan I'm afraid we like to have a word with you." The Commissioner has Otis and his partner handcuffed by the police.

"No! I was so close in getting my vengeance on them all and I would've had my revenge if it wasn't for those little Meddlers and Waynes little pests and pesky pup!!" Otis shouts as Ace barks at him in an aggressive manner as Officer Bard drag him to the Police car.

"YESSIE!!! Another mystery solved friends!!" Maps cheered

The manager and her husband saw the aftermath and the Commissioner.

"Great Scoot I'm amazed you kids solved the mystery and save my business how could I ever repay you." The owner said.

"Oh just a few thanks and credit is I say worth a million for these children we should keep this on record." Gordon answered.

"Magnificent choice indeed sir. Now me and my friends should go it gets dark soon." Annie said to the commissioner as she waved at him.

"Tell your father I say hi and try not to be a stranger." The commissioner said as Heathcliff start the mystery hunter van and Annie notice her ride is on the go as she giggles and run to the van.

In the van riding in the city and the Detective club

"We were looking for you Annie wrapping time up for Gordon in case we on the front page?" Tim the current boy wonder asked as Annie sit next to him and her twin sister.

"Yeah he promised to take things from here on the news hehehehe." Annie respond.

"Why I get the feeling he knows more than he add on and you hiding it." Cassandra wonder suspect Annie.

"He and my dad are close friends and even if it not confirmed I think he also knows about our secret crime stopping methods. I can never forget that moment that idea hit my subconscious." Annie melodramatic explained as Ace her beloved dog licks her face and as a comic book page thrown at her face.

"Come on less moody superhero monologues and more celebrating we get to have a belly busting goodness in big burgers." Eric snap Annie out to let it go.

"Oh sure we can why spoil the fun if I got my own allies and true friends that help me Tim Acey and Sister Cass." Annie bright smiles letting it go as Cassandra and Tim pets her head.

"Awww you're the best too sweetheart just let things go until we get there." Tim say

"Yeah or you turn out like Silverlock here." Carrie jokes on Olive who doesn't seem to mine but silent smirk. In different areas on rooftops unknown figures watch the city and one of them stakes the Detective club and vanish in a puff of smoke.

The end!


End file.
